Medical practitioners regularly utilize stationary medical examination tables especially adapted to support a patient to facilitate a medical examination (e.g., a gynecological examination). Moveable bedside medical examination tables have been developed for facilitating medical examinations of patients that may be bed-bound or are unable to position themselves on stationary medical examination tables. As such moveable tables are often expensive and large in size, an inexpensive device to facilitate a medical examination for a bed-bound patient that is collapsible and compact in size is desirable.